Flamel
History The Harrison family's known history dates to the early French settlers of Canada. Then known as the 'D'Harrier' family of Nova Scotia, the Frenchmen were eventually forced to change their last name to 'Harrison' in order to hide from a wave of racism hitting Canada after the Treaty of Utrecht. The family steadily rose in power through the centuries under this guise. By the time of Jean's father-Solomon Paul Harrison-, the Harrisons had accumulated enough to consider themselves a member of the upper-class as head of a moderately-powerful mining company. But then Solomon had a falling out with his wife. While he wanted to move to Kazakhstan due to his predictions that the Harrison dynasty could rise above and beyond the competition as it now drilled for gold, oil, and diamonds instead of merely gypsum, Mrs. Harrison wished to stay in Nova Scotia and keep the life the family-including an infant Alec Harrison-there. Solomon divorced and left for Kazakhstan. The business venture was highly sucessful. The eldest living Harrison now became head of a mining and oil company that propelled his branch of the Harrisons to the top of the business world. Solomon 's new life in Astana as CEO of the giant Huilercorp was far better in terms of living quality and finance. And Astana was also the place that Solomon remarried to his Kazakh secretary. Their union produced a new child only two years after his first-Jean Abzal Harrison, with one name given by each parent. It came to pass in twenty years that Solomon P. Harrison died of cancer. His greedy board of directors immediately decided that though he had left the company to Jean A. Harrison de facto, they would take over the workings of the company de jure. They attempted to do just this. But under Solomon, rumors spread throughout their own ranks-seemingly anonymous tips that their deal to evenly divide power had been rigged in certain board members' favor, backed up by what the members knew of each other. At the same time, Huilercorp's supply of oil, diamonds, and gold increased to heights not even reached by Solomon. These rumors and growing popular support for the productive leadership of Jean eventually brought about nearly half of them leaving or being fired from Huilercorp that first year-to be replaced by good executives who favored J. A. Harrison. Little did anyone in Huilercorp know-save the Kazakh Harrison in question, of course-that he had brought about these changes. The cultured, affable, and seemingly clueless Jean had sown the rumors and tips that brought discord to the board. And the unprecedented mining output was due in part to his discovery that he could change matter from one substance to another upon contact. Kazakhstan's resident rich dolt and CEO is now wholly charge of the expanding Huilercorp three years later. He has met his half-brother Alec and is currently profiting greatly from his corporation's partnership with the tycoon. To Save the World! Summary of what they did in the RPG. Relationship with Other Characters Relationships and personality. Abilities and Skills Jean speaks Russian, English, Kazakh, and French with impeccability only matched by that of his dress. Category:Solo Villain